1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a silencer for an animal call and, in particular, to a silencer for a wild turkey call being used for hunting purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal calls for hunting purposes are well known and a variety of different designs have been devised to meet the requirements of particular applications. These applications include adaptations for hunting various animals, including wild turkeys. Such calls comprise a variety of forms, including calls sometimes referred to as box calls. Such box calls generally comprise a hand-held, relatively small, generally rectangularly shaped device having one or more wood side plates, each having a free edge. A top, generally constructed of wood, is pivotally mounted generally transversely to the side plates. The top has a profile such that as the top is rubbed against the free edge of the side plate in short rocking movements, the call generates sounds approximating those normally emitted by a wild turkey.
Wild game, such as wild turkeys, being wary creatures, are extremely sensitive to any disturbance which might signal danger in their surrounding environment. A hunter, while creeping through the turkey's domain and while carrying one of the box calls, may inadvertently jostle the box call causing the top to rub against the side plates unexpectedly, thereby creating an unnatural noise readily identifiable as not arising from a turkey. Thus, nearby turkeys are immediately alerted to the presence of an intruder with obvious results.
Thus, what is needed is a turkey call which is adapted to prevent inadvertent creation of unintentional and unnatural noises.